


Bastard

by Sidrin



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, Marking, Oh God Going to Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidrin/pseuds/Sidrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damn fair skinned redheads, made Nix feel like a bastard for being so proud of putting that hickey there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> Based on character portrayals in the HBO miniseries "Band of Brothers" and meant as no representation of, or disrespect to any of the actual persons.

Purple, the bruise on Dick’s collar bone was a vivid purple against his pale skin. Nix stared at the mark from his vantage point by the window. Damn fair skinned redheads, made Nix feel like a bastard for being so proud of putting that hickey there.

The room they were sharing was stifling, the open window offered no relief, but Dick had kicked off the blanket, so Nix didn’t mind.

The post-dawn-not-quite-morning light was illuminating the sleeping man perfectly. The bite mark practically glowed. Nix was more than content to sit and stare. It might make him a creepy bastard, but he wanted to drink the moment in.

Nix smiled, couldn’t stop smiling. The memory of leaving it there was still vivid in his mind.  
There were distinct advantages to sobriety, most notably being able to recall the night before in its entirety. All the same he didn’t think he’d have forgotten the soft greedy breathes Dick made when Nix lazily jerked him off while he licked and sucked on an expanse of chest it really was a shame was always under a uniform.

That wasn’t to say Dick didn’t look good in a uniform, not in the least, but that was a different memory, equally pleasant, but not the one for now.  
Now was for reminiscing on biting and nibbling that one patch of skin until Dick, even through his haze of near orgasm and ingrained infinite patience had hissed and swatted Nix’s head.

Nix obliged him and moved his attentions elsewhere. That’s not to say he wasn’t a tease that took his sweet time, but he got there eventually. When he brushed his lips on Dick’s cock the other man hissed again. His hand landed on Nix’s head again, but he didn’t swat Nix, just hesitated a moment, warred with what he no doubt thought was polite before tangling in Nix’s hair and pulling. His nails scrapped Nix’s scalp when he came.

Nix did what he thought was polite and swallowed, he could be a gentlemen sometimes, besides it didn’t actually taste any worse than the well liquor level whiskey he’d been forced to drink of late.

Dick ran soft fingers over Nix’s head in apology. Nix told him if he was really sorry he’d return the favor. He was a needy bastard that wasn’t below taken advantage of Dick’s generosity. Thankfully Dick was a very generous individual.

Of course Dick needn’t have bothered. Nix figured they were even what with the hickey Dick was now sporting, right about where his jump wings would pin on his uniform jacket, the weight of them rubbing against the bruise every time Dick so much as lifted an arm.

Nix doubted Dick would be forgetting last night any time soon, but he was also an insecure bastard in the end and wanted to make sure Dick remembered, at least until the mark faded. Then Nix mused, they’d just have to make a new memory, and he'd leave another reminder. Just to be sure Dick didn’t forget.

This morning though, with its sticky sweet heat and God-made stage lighting, with Dick just waking up his head turning towards the warmth of the dawn, and incidentally, Nix. This morning was all Nix’s. It was a memory for him alone. He was a greedy bastard like that.


End file.
